Gone
by Forever29
Summary: They say you never realize how important something is until it's gone. Nina Martin has gone missing, erupting the house into chaos. Who took her? And why?
1. prologue

prologue.

The streets of Liverpool seemed to be empty, not even a whisper was heard. The traffic lights blinked red to green, even though there were no cars to speed by. The warm weather had dropped into the low sixties, the night coolet then usual.

A swift breeze swept threw the city, picking up a newspaper facing down. The wind tossed and turned it, until the finally stopped and it settled on the side of the sidewalk, right above the water drainer.

The headline seemed to be loud in the quiet city. On it, bolded and typed in a huge, formal font, was written, '_Nina Martin: Missing_' and a long article was written under it._  
_

A dark, mysterious figure walked on that same sidewalk. They were dressed in all black, wearing a black hoodie that covered his face. They saw the newspaper, so they bent down and read it.

When they finished it, they smirked. Quietly stuffing it into their large pocket on the hoodie, they began walking away. With an amused chuckle, they muttered something before turning to the next block.

"And you'll never find her."

* * *

_So, there's the prologue! Sorry that it sucks and it's really small, it's just the prologue. The next chapter is the beginning of the investigation. And guess who's the suspects? Everyone in the house! So, review, maybe?_


	2. one

one.

Fabian hated his life.

He sat in an uncomfortable chair, arms crossed and glaring daggers at the glass. He couldn't see the people behind it, but he knew the people behind it saw him. Fabian sat in the questioning room, or whatever it was called. Of course, _he _had to be interviewed first for being Nina's boyfriend.

His girlfriend had been missing for - what? - a week or more. Fabian hated himself for leaving her alone in the house. He hated not staying with Nina. He hated this entire situation.

Most importantly, he hated himself.

A pretty, young woman walked in. She had shoulder length blonde hair with bangs, wearing a friendly smile on her face. Like she didn't see the obvious pain he was going through.

Fabian suddenly hated her too.

"Hello, Fabian," She said in her light british accent. She sat down in the chair across from Fabian, forcing him to look at her. "My name is Jennifer James and I'm an CDI* agent."

Fabian's eyes widened. "A CDI agent? B-but Nina's just missing, she - she's not dead - "

"We don't know that yet," Jennifer reminded him, "We think that the same person to take her has taken and murdered six other woman that are just like her."

"Murdered?" Fabian asked. His vision became to come blurred with tears. No. Nina couldn't be dead.

She just _can't_.

Jennifer nodded. "She may not be dead yet. This murderer has taken girls exactly Nina's height, hair colour, eyes, and American ones staying in England. This person stalked her, probably rummaged through her room while she was at school."

"Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't this information be classifed?"

Jennifer completely ignored him. "Do you know anyone who was jealous of you two? Someone who hated Nina, would do anything to get her out of their way?"

"No," Fabian answered. "Nina wasn't the type to make enemies. Except last year . . . "

The boredom Jennifer was completely gone as she looked wide awake. "Who?"

"Joy. Joy Mercer," Fabian remembered the masquerade incident, the Jack Jackal disater, and the two girls pure hatred and glares showing whenever they looked at each other. "But that was last year. Joy was friends with Nina this year. Plus, Joy isn't capable of taking Nina. She was with us when Nina went missing."

"What exactly did happen the night Nina went missing?" Jennifer asked, leaning her crossed arms on the table and stared at Fabian with interest.

Fabian sighed, looking down, but explained, "The house arranged plans to see this new film coming out. Nina said she didn't want to come - something about not feeling well. When we came back to the house, I ran to Nina's room to see how she was feeling, but she was . . . "

He couldn't continue.

"I know," Jennifer nodded. "But didn't ever occur to you that Joy could've had some buddies that took Nina? That she was pretending to like Nina all this time? That - "

"Joy wouldn't do that!" Fabian interupted her, yelling, voice leaking with hatred. "You don't know her! She's changed! Her and Nina were basically best friends, I . . . "

Fabian finally broke down. Putting his head in his hands, he began to cry. Out of frustration. Out of hatred. Out of being completely miserable and broken. He remembered going to sleep - well, barely sleeping - the night Nina went missing, praying, hoping that when he woke up the next morning, it would all be a nightmare. A terrible, cruel nightmare. Going down to breakfast, seeing Nina's beautiful, smiling face. Even finally telling her his true feelings for her, how much he loved her.

But now, that might never happen. All because of the stupid mistake of not staying with her.

Silence filled the room for about two minutes, minus Fabian's bawling. Finally, Jennifer said, "Okay, Fabian. This interview is over, you can go see your friends now."

Fabian wiped his eyes, storming out of the room and slamming the door without looking back or responding.

* * *

**Thanks so much for the reviews, guys! I really appreaciate it! I feel really bad about writing about how depressed Fabian was, but how could he not?**

***CDI - It's basically England's verison of the FBI.**

**Again, thanks for the reviews! I'm going to Disney on Saturday for ten days, so I don't really know when I can update again. But I definetly will! I just wanted to add this chapter in so you wouldn't think I abannonded this story. Each chapter is basically going to be an investigation of the house, if you didn't figure it out. And, of course, I put Fabian first.**

**-Lily**


	3. two

two.

**Amber's POV**

Police stations are totally disgusting.

The colors were boring ones, like this strange pale blue and beige. No pretty or happy ones anywhere. No one ever really smiles here, unless they're a family or friend and we're just informed that their captured friend/relative were alive. The officers always looked so plain with unreadable expressions on their face.

Of course, I appreaciate the police and all their work and stuff. But this station needs a makeover and happier people!

Speaking of happy people, Fabian's interrogation thing was finally over. He storms over to his chair in the waiting room, aggressively wiping tears from his face. He sits on the chair on the edge, farthest away from the others, arms crossed and looking broken.

The others didn't seem to notice. If they did, they simply didn't seem to care.

Concerned, I get up from my seat next to Alfie and Patricia and walked over to Fabian. I awkwardly sat in the only available seat next to him, my worried glance never leaving him.

"Fabian?" I ask lightly. "What happened? What did they say?"

He didn't respond. I sighed. Just then, a blonde woman walks out of the room Fabian just stormed out of, holding a tan folder in her un-manicured hands. All the housemates glared up at her, and I could tell they were secretly praying they don't call their names.

"Amber Millington?" She called. Sighing again, I get up from my seat and stupidly waved. The blonde woman smiles, guesturing me to enter the interrogation room.

I walked towards it. Before I could enter, Alfie whispered to me, "Good luck, and don't let her make you break like she did to Fabian."

Another dull room in need of an Amber makeover.

I sit down on the ice cold chair, sitting up straightly and looking around the room. There wasn't much to see. This room was more boring then outside.

"I'm Jennifer James," The blonde introduces herself, sitting across from me.

Jennifer tosses the tan folder in my direction. It landed right in front of me. I frowned, staring up at her for an explanation. "What's this?"

"Won't find out if we don't open it, now will we?"

Rude. I opened the folder, not expecting what to see. I gasp in surprise, feeling my body go numb and I freeze.

It was a picture of Nina and I's destroyed room after she was taken. The door was flung open. Nina's side was a mess. Her bedsheets were all over the bed in a mess and the pillows were all over the floor. The table next to her bed was knocked down. The curtains were ripped off and the window was wide open.

The sick thing about it to me was that my side looked like it was never even touched.

"Looks familar, doesn't it?" Jennifer asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I swallow the lump in my throat as I shoot her a watery glare. "It's my room. I've seen that picture in real life, you sick, terrible person!"

"You're side seems untouched. Completely ignored," Jennifer observes, leaning over to stare at the picture. "You wouldn't want your side like Nina's, now would you? So you didn't touch it when you attacked her."

"I was at a bloody movie and you know that!" I shout.

Jennifer nodded her head. "I know. Maybe you payed your sidekicks extra for not touching your side,"

"I-"

"You wanna know what we think that happened that night?" She asks me. "Nina was just laying in bed boredly; maybe reading a book or magazine? When someone knocked on the door. She thought you all had returned to the house early, so she eagerly went to the door as fast as she sickly could. When she was about to open the door, the person swung it open, hitting her right in the head. Nina ran to her bead, trying to open the window when the person began to beat her. Slapping, punching, kicking. All of it. They pushed her off the bed, knocking over the table next to her bed and she went outcold. Then they stuffed her in a sack and snuck out the window."

I begin to bawl, shaking my head and probably looking like an idiot. I didn't really care. The fact that this fake blonde thinks that I would ever do that to Nina was awful! And to image something like that happening to Nina is all out sick.

"You're ju-just a s-sick per-person," I stutter through my tears. Jennifer raises an eyebrow. "A-and you d-desperately need pla-plastic s-surgeroy a-and a complete m-makeover!"

I put my head in my hands, hopelessly sobbing. This old witch was cruel! How dare she accuse Amber Millington of beating and taking her best friend!

Sometime through my wails, Jennifer excuses me from the room. But I don't hear her through my awfully loud crying. Then she sighs and leaves the room, leaving me alone to sob.

* * *

**Hi guys, I'm back! I actually got back Saturday, but I went to my friend's party on Sunday. So this chapter was an experiment, I guess: do you guys like the chapters in point of view, or not? Please tell me. It's really important for the future of this story!**

**So, obviously Amber isn't good in a crisis like this. I felt bad about making her so sad and snap so easily, but you gotta do what you gotta do, right?**

**-Lily**


	4. Sadly, an AN

Hi guys. I know that you're probably mad at me for being away for so long, and to make this an Author's Note is a true bummer. I'm so so sorry! I went to a sleepaway camp with my friends that lasted for two weeks in July. Then, right after I went on a cruise for eight days. Obviously, I've been super busy. Finally, when I'm able to return and relax, I have absolutely no ideas for this story at all. Zero. And I'm kinda losing my inspiration for it, too. In the future, I may delete this or adopt it to one of my reviewers (I love you guys.) But for now, I'm putting it on -gulp- hiatus.

I'm so sorry, I _really _am. I promise I'll post another chapter as soon as I get an idea. But for now, I'm stumped. Or I have writer's block, whatever you wanna call it. If you guys can send in ideas, that would be lovely, but you don't really have to.

-Lily


	5. UP FOR ADOPTION!

**Hi guys. So, I know you've been waiting to see if I'm continuing or not...but I'm not. I'm really sorry. I'm putting this up for adoption. Whoever wants it can have it. Once again, I'm _really _sorry. I just don't really care for this story anymore, as selfish as that sounds. Thanks for getting this story over 1,000 views! And bye for now. I may post another story soon, but I'm not sure...I'll update when I can telling who gets this story.**

**-Lily**


End file.
